Rectangular bales are able to maintain their shape by means of a series of parallel extending twine loops, provided lengthwise around the bales. Balers typically use automatic knotters by which two knots are made on every loop for binding a bale. An example of a knotter system for a baler is disclosed in US 2006/00121501, in BE 2012/0697 and in BE 2012/0698 in the name of the Applicant, the disclosures of which are included herein by reference. The knotter system disclosed in US 2006/00121501 has the advantage that two consecutive knots can be formed during one operation cycle, without the formation of twine tails.
The object of the present invention is to further improve the known knotter systems, and in particular to provide a knotter system allowing for an improved formation of the second knot whilst avoiding twine waste parts.
Further objects of embodiments of the invention are to provide a knotter system allowing to realize a better and easier removal of the second knot from the billhook at the end of an operation cycle, a knotter system allowing an improved guiding of the binding material on the billhook, and a knotter system having a reduced amount of twine slack resulting in a knotter system that can be mounted closer to the bale chamber and that can be built in a more compact way.